The Sphere
The Sphere is the government building in which the Inner Circle comes together to make decisions over a variety of cases involving the safety of the Imagine Nation. Overview Literally a sphere, it's no bigger than a two-story building. The Sphere is located on the center of Hero Square, just a few feet away from Legend's Statue. It's described to be of silver color with rings ever rotating around it, and floating over a stand. Once inside, the interior of the Sphere is said to be as large as a football stadium with a desk circling around and looking down at anyone that might be a part of an ongoing case and under scrutiny of the Inner Circle. Members of the Circle take their seats behind the desk from their belonging borough. History The building of the Sphere is unknown, but it's existed long enough to house all formal occasions for the Inner Circle. It has overlooked all cases and crises throughout the history of the Imagine Nation. Upon Jack's arrival to the Imagine Nation, Jazen managed to convince Smart that the boy's fate must be put to debate with the entirety of the Inner Circle present. Smart agreed, and with Dedication Day just the next day, it was the most convenient time in which the Inner Circle could gather. The next day, Jazen escorts Jack to the Sphere, where Smart of Hightown, Virtua of Machina, Prime of Galaxis, Chi of Karateka, and Hovarth of Varagog Village come together before them, with Jazen quickly explaining that Stendeval of Cognito had been missing for the past twelve years and that Legend, the exclusive Seventh member, had died in the First Rüstov Invasion. After much debate, the Inner Circle was about to agree that Jazen be dismantled and Jack executed so Smart be able to dissect him, but much to everyone's surprise, Stendeval arrives fifteen minutes late, and quickly turns the tide of the vote, in which Jack was given the chance to participate in the entrance exams for the School of Thought. Some weeks later, almost through with all the exams and the Revile attack on Smart Tower, the Inner Circle meets again in the Sphere with Jack, Skerren, and Allegra to determine whether they've passed the exams and admitted to the School of Thought. Much to their joy, the three kids were accepted, and while Skerren and Allegra don't hesitate to accept, Jack refuses, running out of the Sphere claiming he didn't deserve his chance, though he's later on convinced otherwise by Stendeval. A year later, Jack is called up to the Sphere, once again by Smart, though he's no longer a Circleman. This time, Smart was accusing Jack for deliberately destroying important tools that would help Smart in a new invention, which he doesn't reveal. Furthermore, Smart reveals he'd intercepted a Rüstov call between two formerly unknown spies: Glave and Khalix. The Inner Circle pardoned Jack, as it was an accident and he was doing his work for school, and Smart was instructed to not reveal the Rüstov transmission until further notice by the Circle. Unbeknownst to Jack, following their leaving, the Inner Circle remained to go through with a trial, Speedrazor as the accused, who'd been caught the night before by Jack and his friends. Ultimately, the Inner Circle decided he was guilty, and Speedrazor was sent to the Securamax Prison. Features The Seventh Chair Reserved for a chosen Seventh Circleman by the Inner Circle, the Seventh Chair is usually empty. The only known Seventh member to occupy it was Legend. Trivia * The Sphere can be seen inside only in the Accidental Hero and in the Secret War. It makes an appearance, though, in the End of Infinity. * At the heart of Hero Square, the Sphere is in the center of Empire City as well. * When entering, it's described like chocolate passing over skin, only not sticky. Category:Locations Category:Empire City Category:Imagine Nation